


We found hugs in a hopeless place

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew affection was hard to come by, he took it where he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found hugs in a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of the 30 day OTP challenge - Cuddling somewhere

Sam knew full well that the stereotypical idea of a haunted house was just that, a stereotype. Any house could be haunted; ghosts didn’t chose to hang out in old properties with dodgy light fittings and plumbing problems. That said, if he’d been writing a ghost story, this was the kind of house he’d set it in. 

The entire property seemed to be working hard to give the impression that it might fall down any moment. It had an air of sad neglect, as though unspeakable things had happened behind these wooden shutters, which they kind of had. Most of the furniture had been removed but what remained was ruined by the damp and worrying. A single stand chair in the middle of the living room. A bookcase in the kitchen with three bowls, one on each shelf, and a box of beheaded porcelain dolls in the bedroom. Every floor board in the house creaked and every space where a draft might be let in, well, it let a draft in. 

They thought they’d got the ghost. They thought they’d got the right set of bones, but they weren’t sure. She appeared every night, though never at the same time. 

Dean, being clever, had slipped on a patch of mud filling in the grave and so was now back at the motel, probably enjoying the magic fingers. Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t injured. He got night shift. 

He’d thought about moving the stand chair to sit on, but he’d decided it probably wouldn’t take his weight anyway. She always appeared in the upstairs nursery, the room with the dolls, so he’d gone up there to wait. 

He hated waiting. Sitting on the floor of a dark, damn room with only a box of doll bodies for company waiting for a ghost who hopefully wouldn’t even show up was the worst. 

He’d been there for nearly two hours when Gabriel showed up. 

“Having fun, Sammy?” the angel asked, looking around the house. Dam glared, for the nickname and for the sarcasm. Gabriel just laughed, wandering over to investigate the box of headless dolls. 

“What do you want?” he asked. Gabriel had been hanging around helping them out for nearly six months now, and they’d had their understanding for two, but he still tended to come and go when the mood took him and not when they actually needed him. 

“Came to see my favourite human, of course,” Gabriel said, grinning. “I like this place, really party atmosphere.” 

“Not in the mood for this tonight,” Sam said with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the wall. “I’m cold and I’m wet and I just don’t want to deal with you.” 

“I think I’m hurt,” Gabriel replied, though he didn’t sound it. “Seriously, Sam-Sam, you wound me. Oh, I know why you need. You need a cuddle to cheer you up!” 

“No I don’t,” Sam protested, but he knew protest wouldn’t do him much good where Gabriel was concerned and he found himself gathered up in to the angel’s arms. 

The worst thing about it was it did make him feel better. He didn’t get much affection in life, so he’d learnt to take it where he could. Dean was the kind of guy you only hugged when he came back from the dead and, well, there weren’t a hell of a lot of other people in Sam’s life. Bobby who was as bad as Dean. A string of acquaintances and sexual conquests, none of who he could ask for a cuddle. Well, maybe the sexual conquests, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

Gabriel was a surprisingly good cuddler. He went at it with his whole heard. No half-hearted back patting or manly grunting, he just put his arms tight around Sam and held on. Sam only thought about fighting for a second before giving in and wrapping his arms around Gabriel. His face was buried in the angels’ neck and it felt like being consumed. Being surrounded by the smell and feel and heat of somebody he kind of more or less trusted. It felt like home in the same way the impala felt like home, a place he knew was transient but still he couldn’t help but feeling happier there than anywhere else. 

“I guess you did need a hug,” Gabriel mumbled after a few minutes. Sam didn’t say anything. “The ghost in gone, you know. You got her. I can’t sense her spirit here anywhere, she was all over the place last night.” 

“Why didn’t you help us today then?” Sam said, his words muffled by Gabriel’s shirt. 

“Didn’t want to spoil your fun,” Gabriel replied, reaching a hand up to pet over Sam’s hair. “You’d never have anything to do if I helped you with every hunt. If you’d have been in any real danger I would have come to help you.” 

“I know you would,” Sam said, and he did. Or he hoped he knew it, anyway. He wanted so badly to trust Gabriel but he’d been burnt before. 

“You know what, I don’t think I like this place after all,” Gabriel said, pulling back a little. Sam moved to kiss him and Gabriel let him. Sam kept the kiss soft and affectionate, a thank you in a brushing of lips. “Want me to take us some place nice?” Gabriel breathed against his skin. “I’ll put you back in the morning and your brother will never know.” 

“Yes please,” Sam replied, and the cold dark house was gone.


End file.
